Military Ride
by Teehee Tummytums
Summary: Max and Fang are 18, and finally living a normal life. Of course, Max will never live a completley normal life, will she. When Fang announces that he's joining the army, Max's life turns into utter chaos. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: All my other Fanfics are on hold, all except this one and Attack of the Theme Songs. Before you start reading, I am known for not updating my story for months, I just wanted to warn you before you start reading! Please tell me if this is worth typing! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I am not James Patterson, if I were I wouldn't have ended Fang in the way it did, but oh well.**

**Prologue**

Its funny how things change, things cycle. Take day and night for example. The sun is up and so are our spirits; but as the sun falls so does our awareness, as we surrender into sleep. The moon brings gifts of serenity and dreams. But surprises happen, things we didn't plan or expect, lives change, for the better and worse despite our efforts to keep our lives the same. It's a fact of life, but that's what makes the ride a little interesting.

"MAX! IGGY MADE BACON!" the now 14 year-old Gazzy yelled from downstairs, marking the conclusion of my pondering of life. When the word bacon came to my ears, nothing else seemed to matter, I just had to get to that bacon.

Once I finished my race toward the bacon, I looked up to see some wide eyes from Angel and Nudge, some smirks from Fang and Iggy, and a disgusted face from Gazzy. Hmmm, this isn't the usual greeting in the morning...

"What?" I asked, having the feeling of being left out of a good joke.

Fang quietly said "Nice outfit, Max." With that, my eyes went wild and I looked down, and to my horror I was in a thin, see-through tank top, and my underwear that Nudge forced me to buy that said yummy across the back and were all lacy. I blushed; my face must be resembling a tomato by now. As soon as I realized that I was still just standing there I snapped out of it and sprinted to my room to let me finish getting dressed.

Fang POV

Whoa.

Max POV

As soon as I finished getting fully dressed, I sheepishly walked down the stairs to the kitchen, and swiped the last few pieces of bacon, not looking up once. I then went to the only seat left, which was in between Fang and Iggy. Great (read: Crap). The whole table was silent as I started on the pile of bacon on my plate.

After a few minutes, Iggy, in his sexist pig glory, said "Well thanks for that show Max!" And the flock erupted in laughter, forcing me to leave Bacon La-La Land. :(

"Screw you." I said to Iggy **(Sorry guys but I'm not gonna cuss in this story)**

"Oh, I would let you, but Fang here would get very upset, see he has dibs on you" he retorted, which earned him a smack on the back of his head.

Fang glared at Iggy,-which he could now see to thanks to a very distraught Jeb trying to get on our good sides- then he cleared his throat, quieting us all down and demanding our attention.

"I, uh, have some, um...news" Fang stuttered. He glanced at me, so I nodded as some encouragement, glad to have something new to distract the flock from my little...incident earlier this morning.

"Well, I am...joining the Army."

WHAT!

**Author's Note: So how was it? Please review and tell me if it's worth continuing. Also leave some suggestions on how Max will react. Or just write anything random, I don't really care.**

**Don't let the evil unicorn eating pork chops rape your keyboard!**

**Teehee Tummytums**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I know that I haven't updated in like months, but I'm gonna try (TRY) to update some of my stories more often, I just need some more encouragement, ya know? I know I sound really desperate, but could you please take the time to review? I'm about to give up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

**Max POV**

The table was dead silent, I mean you could even hear a pin drop. After a few moments of the deafening silence, I burst out laughing, spraying bits of bacon at poor Angel.

"Now THAT was a good one. You really had me thinking that you were going for a minute there!" I exclaimed once I fully recovered from my laugh-attack.

I just went back to eating my precious bacon when Fang said in a grave voice, "Max, I wasn't jokin' around. I am completely serious about joining the military, and it would help to have support from the people that mean the most to me."

After that mini-speech, you could almost see the tension it was so thick. I froze, and after I fully comprehended the news, I dropped my fork to the floor. All eyes were on me, yet mine were one Fang, trying to find any hint of joking on his face. None. After the news just got too much to bare I swiftly got out of my chair and ran up the stairs to my room, barely stopping the tears from streaking across my face.

Funny how when everything in life is going your way and then BAM! It's shattered into a million little pieces. After a moment of wallowing in my thoughts I heard a knock on the door, followed by a "Max, it's me, Fang. Could you open the door?"

At the sound of his voice, anger rose up in me. "Why should I? I'm just your disposable girlfriend that doesn't matter!" I don't even know where this is coming from. It just came out of my mouth.

At this I heard a muffled sigh. Then he replies with "Max I'm gonna come in, whether you like it, or not."

I let out a groan then stuffed my face into my pillow. I then heard the twisting of the door knob and the silent padding of his feet against the carpet and the bed sinking.

After a few seconds of quiet-that seems to be happening a lot this morning- I finally pulled my head out of the pillow and asked an almost inaudible "Why?"

"I'm doing this for you Max. I wa-"  
"For me? How could you joining the military help me?"I demanded, my voice a slow crescendo, increasing in volume with every word. By the time I was finished I was yelling.

I saw Fang flinch for a millisecond, then he put on his mask and any trace of emotion vanished. "If I join then they pay for my college. I want to get us a better future, and there is no other possible way to pay for it. Believe me if there was any other way, I would."

"Did you ever think about talking about it with me? I mean this is a big deal! You could die Fang! I can't lose you, not after everything that we've gone through!" I was angry by now.

"I didn't talk to you about it because I knew you would try and talk me out of it, I need to, have to do this Max; with or without your permission." his voice calm and steady, as he tried to calm me down.

After yelling for a few moments (read: a half hour), Fang had finally calmed me down and I finally broke down in tears as he held me, comforting me.

How could I ever survive without him?

**How was it? Please, I need some feedback. At least 3 reviews, that's all I'm asking for. That shouldn't be too hard :) please with Fang and Patch on top?**

**Teehee Tummytums**


End file.
